Arch
by sukizar
Summary: Its Wonderweiss's second visit to the human world, what he sees there, takes his breath away.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Bleach, it's characters and settings all belongs to Tite Kubo.

Author's Note: ELLO!!!! My name is Sukizar as you can all see, and well um this is my first ever story!! I know this is going to be pretty bad, cause I never really write outside of school but um well sorry! The people in this story are probably going to be really out of character, Im just not really good at working with characters that have already been created. I don't mean to make this so long; I just have no clue what to write. I just recently joined this great website, though I don't think any of my stories are going to be very good, so umm here's my first ever story, I hope at least one person likes this or thinks its somewhat cute, and if anyone thinks I should continue this story just ask cause I was thinking about making this have more chapters but I don't know if anyone would like that. Well that's all I have to say I guess, thank you for even just clicking on my brand new story and please review!

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

Arch Chapter One Plop…plop…plop

Wondweiss looked into the gray cloudy sky as small drops of water fell on his face from the rainstorm that had just ended. A small arch of many colors was hanging in the air, he was unsure what this beautiful thing was, but looking at it somehow made him smile. He reached his hand out in an attempt to grab it, to hold it. It was his second time here, here in this strange brand new world. It was the world where Tosen had told him humans lived, it seemed unfair that humans lived in such a wondrous place while he was living in a barren land call Hueco Mundo. But it was not all bad, he had Tosen with him, the only being that had accepted him, who cared for him, just thinking about him made Wonderweiss smile. He wished he knew a way to show his dear Tosen this beautiful sight, this arch of pure light made up of all different color. Wonderweiss stood up and walked in the direction of the arch, hoping that if maybe he got close to it he could grab it, and maybe bring it to Tosen. Surely even if Tosen could not see it, he could feel the light and colors, the strange warmth that it gave off.

"Where the hell are you going now?" the large Espada named Yammy called. He had a scowl on his face as he was forced to watch this strange new guy, because Ulquiorra had some secret task assigned to him by lord Aizen. He didn't get it, if they were suppose to be a diversion why wasn't there anyone around to fight. Yammy only agreed to come here with this weird kid because he was itching to fight that dark skinned women and the guy with the green stripped hat. He began to daydream of killing them both, of him being victorious against them, he leaned his head on his hand and had a spaced out look on his face with a opened mouth smile. Wonderweiss sensing that Yammy wouldn't mind if he just try to catch the strange arch of light, set out again.

"Eeeehhooowah" Wonderweiss said solftly to himself as he watch little creatures buzz about. He had once caught one, but right now he was to determind to catch this sight for Tosen that he wasn't interested in the tiny little bugs fly around. As he walked further and further his smile began to grow bigger and bigger. He thought about what Tosen would say, he would, of course, be happy for bringing something this wonderful to him. Wonderweiss hoped that he would smile, he hardly ever did in front of other people, Wonderweiss felt like he was the only one who got to see a real smile from Tosen. these thoughts made him walk faster, he wanted to bring the beautiful arch back to Las Noches as fast as he could. His excitement kept building and building as it seemed like he got closer and closer. His purple eyes wide and sparkling as he got closer from where he saw it, he remembered he saw it end by a house with a red roof. Yet, when he reached the house the arch was even farther away.

Wonderweiss was confused by this, yet figured that like the little bug he had caught on his first visit here, the strange arch was simple trying to get away from him. He stopped for a second, looking to see where the ends of the arch ended. He saw that it now was sticking to a dark blue roof this time. As he looked at the house he saw there was some humans around it, his smile began to fade a little. Were this humans trying to catch the colorful arch too? Would they take it away? Wonderweiss began to run after it, he had to catch it, he had to see Tosen smile today. It made his whole day all better, even if Tosen only gave off a small smile. He was almost at the house with the dark blue roof and the humans around it, when a dark-haired man with a half helmet appeared before him blocking his path.

"Yeaaaaooooowah" he cried as he was forced to stop so he would not run into the man, who Tosen had told him he was a very important person the creator. Wonderweiss tried to walk around the green-eyed man, but he just stood in front of him again.

"Wonderweiss, you were told to stay with Yammy" the man said looking down at him with an emotionless face, neither showing disappointment or anger. As if saying his name had summoned him, both Wonderweiss and the black-haired man turned to see Yammy running up to them, he was completely out of breath. It was then that Wonderweiss realized just how far he had traveled in just a short time.

"Lord Aizen told you to watch him, Yammy. He will be very disappointed that you have disobed him" the black-haired man said. Yammy has in a squating position with his hands on both his knees in an attempt to catch his breath.

"The little runt…._huff hufff_…ran away from me when I had my back turned…._huff huff_" Yammy gasped out. "And it took me…._huff huff…_a while to find him. Don't blame me, Ulquiorra. Its not my fault the little brat can travel 10 miles in only a few minutes." The large Espada said, finally able to talk without panting. Wonderweiss listened to all this, only understand half of what they were actually saying, he was to busy eyeing the spectacular image of the arch made of light. He started to walk off silently towards it again, when all of a sudden he was grabbed by the arm, startled he turned around with wide eyes.

"Sorry but you aren't going anywhere, I aint going to chase you down again!" Yammy snarled his eyes alive with a fierce fire.

"Aahhwoo" Wonderweiss cried out as he reached his free arm out towards the thing he desired. Realizing what he wanted Yammy smirked and sent out a booming laugh, it reminded Wonderweiss of the sound that he had just heard when the rain was coming down, the large sounds that came after the quick flashes of lights.

"Bwahaha, look Ulquiorra he actually trying to catch a rainbow!" Yammy laughed, Ulquiorra just softly shook his head and tore an opening through the dimensional space, with a garganta. It revealed a portal of whirling energy, that they all knew would take them back to Hueco Mundo. Wonderweiss squirmed in Yammy's grip, and tried to reach his hand out towards the thing called a rainbow.

"Yaaannwaawoooo" Wonderweiss called out, trying to grab it. Yammy just roughly pushed him through the rip in space. Tears began to form in his eyes, he had wanted to bring it to Tosen and now he couldn't. He couldn't make Tosen smile now, couldn't let Tosen feel the warmth of the rainbow or feel the purity of the many different colors. His sadness turned into anger, it was this large Espada named Yammy's fault and the other one call Ulquiorra. If they hadn't come he would have reached the rainbow. Wondweiss wanted to take out his frustration and anger out on them, but Tosen had told him he was to keep his strong negative emotions in check. He told him not to give in to just unpure emotions, he was also told by the creator not to attack anyone unless he was told to. So even though Wonderweiss was hurt and anger, he keep it in.

When the garganta opened on the other side of the black swirling space, he walked out following both Yammy and Ulquiorra through the many hallways of Las Noches. He followed them until he was in a section of hallways that he knew, he then went on his own to find Tosen, he walked with his head lower then usal.

"That little snot gives me the creeps, why exatly do we have to take him along with us?" Yammy growled low in his throat as he spoke to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was quiet for a minute before he spoke in his monatone voice.

"It is not my place to question Lord Aizen's commands. If it bothrers you so much perhaps you could ask him when I tell him about your failure to watch the child." Ulquiorra said emotionless as he lead Yammy the Lord Aizen's throne room to face judgment.

Wonderweiss walked alone through the plain white hallways turning occasionally down a hall or two. He didn't even really need to look where he was going, he had Tosen's room memorized. On his way he passed the blue-haired Espada with the remains of his hollow mask consist of the right jawbone. He simply looked at Wonderweiss then continued on his way with scowl on his face. Wonderweiss tured and watch the Espada walk away then continued walking, he eventually turned down a hall with a dead end, he knew at the end of the hall on the left, was Tosen's room. He walked as slow as he could, he didn't want to face Tosen, knowing that he had failed, he had wanted to experience the rainbow with Tosen. He had wanted to make him smile, and be happy, he had wanted Tosen to say his name and give him praise for the beautiful gift. All to quickly he was at Tosen's door, he slowly reached his hand had told him that he was to always knock on someone's door before he entered it. Looking down at his feet he heard Tosen's soft voice voice call come in, slowly Wonderweiss pushed open the door. Tosen's room, just like any other room in Las Noches, was pure white. The walls were white the floor tiles where white, everything your eyes set sight on was to some degree white.

Tosen was sitting in the only chair in the room, the bed next to him, he was moving his hands over a book's page reading it through braile, he looked up as if he was truly seeing who was at the door. Not that he really need to, he could sense who it was just by there specific spirtually pressure.

"Hello Wonderweiss, were you good for your journey to the human world?" Tosen said still looking at Wonderweiss as if he could really see him. Wonderweiss made a sad agreement noise and walked over to where Tosen sat. Tosen gently placed his book on the white table next to him, as Wonderweiss sat on the floor next to him softly placing his head on Tosen's thigh. The ex-Soul Reaper slowly ran his fingers through Wonderweiss's soft blonde hair, he made a cooing sigh noise as his head was gently massage.

"What is wrong Wonderweiss?" Tosen ask calmly, as he continuded to rub the small arrancar's head. Wondweiss's eyes were half closed, he always was so happy whenever Tosen would say his name.

"Yaaannnwaawoooo" he said softly starting to fall asleep due to the calming effect Tosen had on him. Tosen sat quietly using his mind to try and figure what Wonderweiss had said, in only a few seconds he had figured it out.

"Do you mean rainbow?" the dark-skinned man asked, the blonde arrancar was drfiting off into sleep and could only whisper a small agreement sound. Tosen smiled as he felt Wonderweiss fall asleep, he sounded much happier after Tosen began to rub his head. Well whatever had troubled the small arrancar the shinigami would figure it out after he awoke. He slowly leaned back into the chair and picked up his book and began to find his page, he also continued to massage Wonderweiss's head, enjoying the feeling of the silky blonde locks. Wonderweiss would have been very joyful if he had been awake to see Tosen smile but he was of course fast asleep dreaming of Tosen and him, dreaming of both of them seeing the rainbow together.

To be continuded? Maybe? Its all up to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Bleach, it's characters and settings all belongs to Tite Kubo.

Author's Note: well um hello, it's Sukizar again! I decided to write a second chapter cause the first one got a good reaction, so I'm sorry to those of you people who hated the first chapter. You don't have to read this, but for the ppl who did like it, this is for YOU!! I just like Wonderweiss so much that I have to write fan fictions about him. Though I think im not very good at it. This chapter is going to show more of the feeling they have for each other, sorry if you guys think its suuuper cheesy, I'm not very good at doing romance. Well I'm not going to make this very long so um please enjoy this, hopefully. Hope this will kinda be good like the first chapter. And please review I really love those!

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

Arch

Chapter Two

_Wonderweiss, your getting petals in your hair. Ha ha, no Wonderweiss flowers are not meant to be made into a made into a crown, but yes they do look very beautiful on you. How very thoughtful of you to make me one._

Wonderweiss slowly opened his eyes, but slowly closed them again, he didn't want to wake up, he wasn't ready to. He tried to send his mind back to his dream, tried to make up what happened after that moment. But it just wasn't working out; every little thought to make the story grow farther didn't fit to Tosen's personality. No, Tosen would never hold him nor would he lean in like that or…or kiss him, no these were just made up thoughts that he wished would happen. Tosen just seemed too pure, to far beyond his reach for that to actually happen. Sighing softly, Wonderweiss opened his eyes again, he felt warm and oddly safe, he lifted his head up and realized he was no longer on the floor or on Tosen thigh.

He bolted straight up in panic, wondering what could have happened, he was on in a bed with a white soft fuzzy blanket on him. He recognized it as Tosen's blanket, the one he always used when he slept, he whipped his head the other way and saw the dark-skinned man. Wonderweiss lightly blushed at the sight of Tosen fast asleep in the chair, his head tilted lightly to the side. Wonderweiss looked at him for a while, random thoughts ran through his head as he smiled warmly at Tosen, and laid back down facing the ex-Soul reaper. He watched as Tosen chest rose and fall with each breath, he smiled at his dear Tosen. All of a sudden a thought hit him then, he sat up yet again and looked around, making soft noises.

Wonderweiss saw the spot he had fallen asleep at, but he was underneath Tosen's blanket and…and Tosen's bed which meant that the shinigami had given up his bed for him. He looked at Tosen's face again; even though he was in that uncomfortable chair he still looked so peaceful. Wonderweiss crawled over to Tosen's side, his hand was resting on the arm of the chair, the little arrancar slowly reached his hand out and grasped Tosen's hand in his own. He then laid back down again and pulled Kaname's hand down with him, the taller man rolled his shoulders in his sleep then mumbled something. Wonderweiss smiled with his two little buckteeth then drifted back into sleep with Tosen's hand in both of his, right next to his cheek.

"Is that little creature really that important?" Gin asked, with his usual smile on his face. Aizen walked in front of him a few feet, his face neutral showing no emotions, they both were walking through the white halls of Los Noches. Sosuke had just finished disciplining Yammy for almost losing the child. He then all of a sudden stopped, causing Gin to almost run into him, his mask almost slipping into a frown.

"Yes, Gin. More then you know," Aizen said, turning his face to Gin, with a smirk on his face. He then continued on his way down the many hallways, Gin waited a moment, a frown on his face. He then continued on his way following behind Aizen, his thoughts full of ideas of what this new arrancar brat could do.

Tosen woke up quickly, feeling something grabbing his hand. His first thought was that it was Grimmjow trying to attack him while he slept. After a second, though, he felt nothing more, no other body parts begin attack or held down, just someone simply holding his hand. It took him a moment to realize it was simple Wonderweiss, waking up always left his spiritual detecting abilities dulled for a few moments.

He chuckled at the innocents of the boy, and gently rubbed his head, messing up the little arrancar's hair. In his sleep Wonderweiss made a soft sighing noise, causing the ex-Soul Reaper to chuckle again. Tosen gently removed his hand from under the little blonde's cheek and hands; he then stood up wincing at his sore back and neck. He then walked out of the room, not wanting to wake Wonderweiss yet; he then walked to the training area to help wake him up fully.

Wonderweiss awoke when Tosen closed the door; he turned his head towards the door with a slight frown on his face. He slowly got up and silently opened the door and watched the dark-skinned man turn to the right of the hallway. Sighing softly to himself he knew that Tosen was simple doing what he does every morning, he wasn't mad at him for taking his hand next to him while he slept and leaving in anger. Just simply going to the exercise area that he goes to every morning. Wonderweiss turned back into the room and sat in his corner, where all his toys and playthings were. He sat down on the soft cushion Tosen had placed there so he wouldn't have to always sit on the hard floor. The small arrancar smiled at he thought of the day Tosen gave it to him, he had never been given anything, by anyone.

His smile got even bigger as he thought of how grateful he was the he meet the shinigami, he couldn't even think of how he would survive now if he somehow lost Tosen, he was his everything. Not even the creator was more important then his precious Kaname Tosen, he knew that both men would be angry if they ever heard him say that, so he kept it to himself. Wonderweiss was so busy thinking about Tosen that he almost didn't hear the knock at the door, he only heard it when the person knocked just a little bit louder. He bolted right up and walked clumsily to the door, he opened it slowly, nervous to what to do or try to say to the person on the other side.

Ulquiorra looked down at the small blonde arrancar then slowly looked around the room, hoping to see Tosen. Not being very succesful, he turned his eyes back down to the boy who was looking at him with nervous unsure eyes. Wonderweiss wasn't scared of him like he was of Gin, he just felt uncomfortable around him, like the dark-haired Espada was jugding him with is emotionless mask.

"Is Kaname Tosen here? Lord Aizen requested him immediately," Ulquiorra said, in his usual monotone voice. Wonderweiss just shook his head, then pointed straight down the hall, then pointed to the right.

"Any other details you could give?" the green-eyed Espada asked looking down at way the blonde had pointed to, then turned his face back at Wonderweiss. The tiny arrancar lightly bite his bottom lip, then attempted to speak. It didn't turn out exactly as he planned it but Ulquiorra seemed to understand that he was talking about the training area, he then turned and walked away. Wonderweiss watched him walk away until he turned and was out of sight, then the little arrancar turned back into Tosen's room and crawled back on his cushion. He had a frown on his face, what could the creator what with Tosen? He wasn't in trouble, was he? The small hollow bite his thumb in worry, he wanted to know what was happening with the dark-skinned man, his heart began to beat faster.

The panic began to build more and more, until he finally decided he couldn't sit still anymore, and started to pace back and further. Looking from his feet to the door, he began to mumble incorentant words to himself. He kept squeezing and unsqueezing his hands in worry, he had never felt this stressed out about something. His pacing got faster and faster just like his heart did, he began to make soft whimpering sounds, like a puppy that had been abandoned. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, he stopped dead in his tracks and rushed out into the hall.

He already knew that Tosen probaly wasn't in the training area anymore, but he still could hope that maybe Ulquiorra hadn't really understood his direction and had accidently passed the door into the area. Yet, when he reached the door and peeked inside the huge room with the strange equipment machines he didn't see Kaname anywhere. His bottom lip began to quiver and his eyes began to fill with tears of frustration, he then ran the other way, in hopes of spotting Tosen. He just had to make sure his dear Tosen was ok, and not in any trouble. Wonderweiss knew what the creator did to people who got him mad; everytime he exhaled he let out a whimpering sound. His voice echoed off the empty bare halls of Los Noches, just as his eyesight began to completely blur from his tears he ran into something.

Feeling scared and hurt he clung to it, and began to sob quietly, Wonderweiss could sense that what ever had happened to Tosen was his fault. The creator was probably mad because he had tried to catch the rainbow the day before. Maybe that Espada named Ulquiorra had told the creator what he had tried to do and was going to punish him by taking away Tosen. He gripped the thing he had ran into tighter, burying his face deep into its warmth….its warmth? Just as he was about to look up he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, he froze and lifted his head slowly. Tosen looked down at him with a worried expression on his face, Wonderweiss gazed up at him in shock.

"What's wrong, Wonderweiss?" Tosen ask, gently pulling him closer to keep him better protected. Wonderweiss leaned his cheek against Kaname's chest listening to his heartbeat; his tears began to dry as he gently reached his arms around the shinigami.

"Woowweeed" Wonderweiss said his voice slightly muffled by Tosen's chest. The dark-skinned man worried frown turned into a smile, the little arrancar was worried about him. He gently rubbed the blonde's head in downward strokes, until he heard Wonderweiss stop sniffing and take a deep breath.

"There is no need to worry, I am fine" Tosen said and slowly released the boy from his embrace. Wonderweiss smiled up at the blind man, making happy chirping noises as he began to follow him. He made sure to always keep Kaname in his line of vision, occasionally bumping into him in his attempt to be as close to him as possible. Tosen chuckled as he continued on his way, with the little blonde arrancar following close behind. The two of them pasted the 10th Espada in the hall, Yammy had a black eye with many bruise and cuts all over his body, his one arm lay motionless at his side and he walked with a very visible limb. Even though he winced with every step, he was able to still glare at the boy and man. Tosen didn't even seem to care and continued on his way, Wonderweiss, however, seemed frightened by this and grabbed Tosen's white clothing from behind. _That little brat, when I have to watch him he runs off. Yet he follows Tosen without trouble. _Yammy thought with a deep growl, before the large Espada turned a corner. The little arrancar clutched even more of Tosen's clothing in his hands when he heard Yammy growl, and gulped loudly.

"Do not worry, Wonderweiss. I will allow no one to hurt you or commit any injustice upon you" Tosen said in his soft voice, turning his head to face the blonde. Wonderweiss relaxed and smiled warmly at the ex-Soul Reaper even though he had already turned his head around and was facing forward. The entire walk back to Tosen's room were full of Wonderweiss's sounds, he sometimes made cooing noises when he got closer to Tosen, other times made noises that reminded Kaname of a cat purring.

The shinigami didn't seem to mind, he was use to Wonderweiss making noises while he walked with him. But what the man didn't know was why the arrancar did this, not even in his wildest dreams would he think that it was because Wonderweiss was daydreaming about him. The small blonde smiled and blushed as a fantasy of him and Tosen began to form in his mind. It was the perfect ending to the dream he had earlier, the one about how he actually did catch the rainbow, and how he showed Tosen the beauty of the place where the humans lived, and in his dream Tosen could see.

_Wonderweiss, your getting petals in your hair. Haha, no Wonderweiss flowers are not meant to be made into a made into a crown, but yes they do look very beautiful on you. How very thoughtful of you to make me one. Of course I will wear it everyday, it was made by you. Wonderweiss I am very happy that brought me this beautiful rainbow, you did a very good job. Oh Wonderweiss, I'm always proud of you, remember that. No, I won't every leave you, you know that. _

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Bleach, it's characters and settings all belongs to Tite Kubo.

Author's Note: Well its me again! SUKIZAR!!!! Well I cant believe it but im actually on chapter three! I actually have no clue where these ideas are come from. Ok anyway I guess ill talk about the chapter, this one is going to probably have much more action in it, sorry if u don't like that, but I promise that there will be some affection in it, hopefully. I just don't want it to be to stupid or silly. Some of the fighting techniques are made up casue ive kinda forgotten some of Tosen attacks, but I tried. Well I hope this chapter is good, and please review, It makes me so happy!!! And even criticism is something I like, im trying to improve my writing skills. Thank you so much for reading.

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

Arch

Chapter Three

"Wonderweiss, be careful not to get any sand in your eyes. It will sting quite bad if you do," Tosen said, looking up with is pupil-less eyes at Wonderweiss. Wonderweiss turned his head towards the dark-skinned man and smiled with is little buckteeth showing.

"Eeeeehhhoooo," Wonderweiss replied back, his smile still on his face; he then turned his head back to his clump of sand. He was attempting to build a sand castle but it wasn't really turning out how he imagined it. Tosen gave a small smile then went back to his book while he sat in a chair; the two of them were outside relaxing in the moon and sand of Hueco Mundo. Wonderweiss had become bored on the inside of Los Noches and had started to become a little destructive, once Tosen had gotten permission from Lord Aizen, he had been allowed to take Wonderweiss outside for a little bit to help get rid of some of his kept up energy.

Once the little arrancar had decided what he wanted to do, Tosen had settled down in a chair, which he had brought out, with his book, "The True Justice." Wonderweiss sat next to him on the ground playing with the pure white sand, burying his hands through the sand then feeling how it moved off his hand when he pulled both his hands up. The blonde began to push all the sand into a center, creating a big mound of sand. He then began to shape it with his sand hoping that a castle would form, he sighed sadly when it still looked like just a mound of sand. Tosen moved his hand from the page he was on, and gently rubbed Wonderweiss's head affectingly.

"Oooohhhaaaaa," sighed Wonderweiss as he leaned into the dark hand, keeping his eyes on the mound of sand. Kaname Tosen rubbed his head for a few minutes then went back to using his hand to read his book through brail. Feeling encouraged by Tosen, even though he had said nothing, Wonderweiss went back to building his sand castle. He scooted some of the sand on top off, and started from the bottom. He slowly formed a square base, it was lumpy looking, but he didn't mind. The little arrancar knew Tosen would be happy that he built it, no matter what it looked like. Wonderweiss lightly rubbed his cheek against the shinigami's thigh, Tosen rubbed his head again, softly, being extra soft around the remains of his hollow mask. The blonde arrancar closed his eyes for a second to block out the bright sand, and the white walls of Los Noches, to just focus on Tosen's large yet gently hand. He smiled when the rest of the castles design came to him, he gave the ex-Soul Reaper and extra nudge, rub against his thigh then moved his head from the hand. Tosen listened to Wonderweiss turn back towards his sand creation and began to move the sand in many directions.

He listened to Wonderweiss's movements for a while, and then reopened his book again. The blonde arrancar smiled widely as his castle began to form in his hands; it was cubed shaped with two small windows, and a large door. He had found some tiny rocks on the ground and cautiously put them on, making the sand building look even nicer. He then formed two towers, on top of the castle pointing skywards, after he slowly moved away to look at his creation from another angle.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Wonderweiss exclaimed in satisfaction as he looked at his complete castle. Tosen smiled to himself then looked towards Wonderweiss with an eyebrow raised. The little blonde smiled at him and tried to tell him what he was so happy about.

"Haaaaaaasttlll," Wonderweiss said in excitement at Kaname reaction, he looked at the dark man as he smiled.

"So you have built a sand castle? That's very good Wonderweiss," Tosen said with a warm smile. The small arrancar made a happy purring sort of noise then rested his chin on Tosen's thigh. The shinigami patted him on the head and gave him praise for making such a nice castle even if he couldn't see it. Wonderweiss sighed, he loved the fact that Tosen was happy with his creations, no matter how strange or different they looked.

As he rested on Kaname's thigh, he slowly made small circles in the sand near himself. The moon was glowing brightly down on the two of them, as the two enjoyed the feel of each other's spiritual pressure. Tosen sighed contently as he leaned back into the chair, and kept his fingers lightly tangled in Wonderweiss's soft hair.

The little blonde made a sighing noise as he felt Tosen's slightly rough fingertips against his head, making his scalp feel tingling. He gently pushed his face deeper into the dark-skinned man's thigh, wanting to be closer to him. Wonderweiss heard Kaname Tosen gave a soft gasp, as he rubbed closer, unknowingly making Tosen blush lightly. The man smiled down at him, even though his cheeks were a bright dark red. A thought then occurred to Tosen, his smile slowly fanished and his brow was furrowed in thought.

"….Wonderweiss…I-," Tosen was interrupted before he could finish his sentence by having something huge crash behind him. He immediately grabbed the small shocked arrancar and jumped away using his _Flash Step_. Wonderweiss clung to Tosen as he began to dodge whatever was being thrown at them. For a second, the blasts stopped and Tosen got a good sense at what exatly was being thrown at them.

He could sense that there was about fifteen rocks smashed in the side of Los Noches, all the places where Tosen and Wonderweiss were, just a few seconds before. The shinigami then focused his thoughts to where the rocks were coming from; he sensed a slightly powerful spiritual pressure very close by. He gently set Wonderweiss down where he landed, Wonderweiss looked at the dark-skinned man with fear, his purple eyes wide.

"Stay here," Tosen ordered, _Flash Stepping_ towards the enemy, as he did this he also drew out his _zanpakutō_, Suzumushi. Wonderweiss looked towards the strange newcomer, he was a extremly large man with very ridged skin, he seemed to look gray, like the rocks he had just thrown. He actually seem to look like…like a rock, he looked like a man made completely out of rock. The strange man had an enormous hammer in his right hand, that was pure black except for the two yellow line that ran on either sides of the hammer. Wonderweiss then saw Tosen meet the rock man straight on, their weapons made a loud ringing noise as their two weapons collided. The man seemed startled by Tosen appearance, helping to give the shinigami the upper hand, but it didn't last very long. The rock man then forced all his weight into the hammer forcing Tosen to be on the defense, holding his Suzumushi in a horizontal position, trying desperately to get himself and his sword away from the pressure that the man was pushing on him. Wonderweiss watched in horror has Tosen was forced to one of his knees because of the force the rock man was pressing down on him.

"Who are you?" Tosen asked, his voice even, though there was beads of sweat pouring down his face. The large man smirk down at the dark man and put more pressure on Tosen and his sword.

"Not that it really matters, but the name's Iwao," the man said, watching Tosen try in vain to push up his sword and get away. His plan failed as Iwao pushed more force on his hammer, forcing all his upper body strengh into it while Tosen gasped in pain as his arms felt the pain of trying to keep his sword up, protecting him. All of a sudden a bright pink ball of energy was fired at the rock man. He jumped back with impresive speed as another _bala _was sent at him, one after another was sent at him and each time he dodged. Wonderweiss stood next to Tosen, who was sitting on the ground gasping for air, he listened to Iwao jump a good distance away, only to have to go further because Wonderweiss's _balas _could still reach him.

"T-Toooooseeeeeeeen?" Wonderweiss asked, trying to say Tosen's name correctly. He bent down and gently put his hands on Tosen's arm, the man winced but smiled up at Wonderweiss.

"I…I am fine Wonderweiss. Thank you for getting him away from me." Tosen said, still panting lightly, as he stood up and looked in the direction of the rock man.

"He's an arrancar from the looks of it, and it feels like he is already in his _resurrección _form." The dark-skinned man said, to no one in particular. Wonderweiss made a soft whine like sound, and rubbed against Tosen injured arm. He smiled lighty and patted Wonderweiss head quickly, the turned back to the approaching man.

"Cry Suzumushi!" Tosen yelled out as he released his_ zanpakutō_, in the direction of Iwao. Automaticly a high-pitch sound was projected from Suzumushi, Iwao immediately fell to the ground. Both Wonderweiss and Tosen looked in the direction of the fallen rock man. Wonderweiss lightly grasped Tosen's hand, somehow a little frightened by the man on the ground. Tosen began to slowly walk over to Iwao to bring him back to Lord Aizen. Wonderweiss clutched Tosen's hand tighter, he didn't want his dear Tosen going anywhere near that man, the rock man named Iwao gave the little arrancar a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Wonderweiss, do not worry. Suzumushi has never failed to knock someone out." Tosen said, gently removing the blonde's hand from his own. He resheathed his sword and walked towards the sprawled out man. Wonderweiss, even though he had a very bad feeling, followed Tosen behind him; he didn't want that man to hurt Tosen. Wonderweiss felt like he had to protect Kaname Tosen; the ex-Soul Reaper walked closer and closer, while the blonde arrancar's panic grew bigger. Finally they were only feet away from Iwao, just as Tosen bent down to the man, a huge rock came hurtling at him. It hit him square in the chest, flinging him back and knocking him on his back. Wonderweiss watched in horror as he heard a pained screamed, the tiny arrancar raced towards Tosen. Another rock came flying at Wonderweiss from the left, he screamed in pain as the heavy rock pinned him to the ground crushing his insides. He heard Iwao get up and laugh.

"Did you two honestly believe I could be killed that easily?" Iwao yelled as he smashed his hammer into the sand. Wonderweiss and Tosen watched as, five rock were uncovered and flew into the air. The tiny arrancar screamed louder as two more rocks smashed down on him. Through his own screams he heard Tosen's scream as three rocks were smashed on him. Wonderweiss looked over at Tosen, tears streaming down his face, not only because he was in pain, but also because his precious Kaname was in so much pain that he was actually screaming. He had never seen or heard Tosen cry out in pain, and it torn his heart apart.

Tosen had never felt so much pain before in all his life, and what was worse, that he couldn't reach his Suzumushi. It flew out of its holder when Iwao's rocks hit him; all of a sudden he heard a booming laugh above him.

"Well, well look what we have here. Are really suppose to be a Commander in Aizen's Army? What a disappointment," Iwao smirked; he then lifted his hammer up and sent it hurtling towards Tosen's head.

Wonderweiss watched in horror, he didn't need to be able to see the blow connecting with Tosen's head. He could see the hammer be raised over one of the rocks that pinned him down, and could hear the crunch of Iwao's hammer meeting Tosen's skull.

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSEEEEEEEEEEENN!!"

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Bleach, it's characters and settings all belongs to Tite Kubo.

Author's Note: Ello, it me, Sukizar…maybe I should stop saying that. Anyway, I am soo happy that I have four chapters!! When I first started off with this story I had no clue that id make it this long! im proud of myself,I though I would just give up writing this story but I made it, and thank you all for reading my story! And reviewing, you have all made me soooo happy!!! Ok onward to talking about whats happening in the story, ok Iwao is a made up arrancar, just so you know. And im sorry if the action scene in the last chapter was crappy; I just plain stink at explaining things like that. I hope I made it somewhat interesting and realistic. And some of the attacks in this one are made up too, just letting you know. Okey dokey, ill stop talking and let you all begin reading chapter four! this is going to be the very last chapter , so I hope its somewhat good, I think this is the longest chapter :O. Please review; even if u just say one word I would be sooooo grateful! And please tell me if I made the ending to crappy, I wasn't really sure how to end it.

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

Arch

Chapter Four

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSEEEEEEEEEEENN!!"

Wonderweiss screamed, his purple eyes wide in horror and despair; this couldn't be happening, this just could not be happening. His upper body began to shake, as his face contorted with pain as he tried to push the three rocks off him. His muscles felt like they were begin torn apart as pushed the rocks up, but even with his enhanced strength he still couldn't lift all three of the rocks off.

"AHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO," Wonderweiss yelled in frusteration, he wanted to get these things off and run to Tosen. Maybe there was still a chance that he was still alive, maybe Tosen's _shikai _had effected the rock man, maybe made him a little dizzy, or blurred his vision. Maybe Iwao had missed crushing Kaname Tosen's head, Wonderweiss let these thoughts wash over him, he knew they were probaly all lies. Yet, this was all he had, the only little bit of hope he had left. He tried for a finally time to to push the rocks off him, he was only able to get them an inch off him, before they came crashing back down on him. He cried out, bitting his lip as fresh tears poured down his face, by now his whole body was shaking even the parts trapped under the rocks.

He turned his face skyward, praying to whoever or whatever would listen, to just let this be a bad dream, perhaps Tosen would softly call his name and he would wake up, with the man's dark face looking down at him, his brows furrowed in worry. However, he could still feel the pain and weight of the rocks on him, he could feel his heart banging painfully in his chest, feeling like it could explode at any moment. Just as he felt himself slipping away he heard something.

"What the hell?!!" Roared Iwao, Wonderweiss could see the man raise his hammer and again he smashed it down where Tosen's head would be. There was a crunching noise, and a growl of annoyance. Wonderweiss looked in the direction of Iwao, as his tears began to fade on his face.

"What the hell?! WHAT THE HELL?!!!! WHAT THE HELLL?!!!!!!!" Iwao yelled repeatedly, with everyone of his sentences ending with the crunching noise. The little blonde arrancar watched as the rock man kept on raising and smashing his hammer down. All of a sudden he heard Tosen's voice!!! It was weak and quiet but Wonderweiss was sure it was Kaname Tosen's voice.

"Hadō 86!! Dorado Barrera! (Golden Barrier)" Tosen said as Iwao slammed his hammer down again. A huge smile crossed Wonderweiss's face as he heard Tosen's voice, his little buckteeth sticking out as his smile reached his eyes. Even the pain of the three rocks crushing him was dulled in his happiness.

"Ahhoooooaaaa" Wonderweiss called unable to stop smiling, he squirmed to get free, to race into Tosen's arms. He wanted to hear the dark-skinned man's heart beat, and feel the warmth of his body. As he struggled he heard Iwao talking, he continued trying to pull his lower body out from under the rocks but also listened to what the crazed man was saying.

"Why the f**k won't my Amarillotortuga work?!" Iwao screamed hitting Tosen's newly summoned barrier. Wonderweiss smiled to himself, as he was able to get some of his body free of the rocks.

"You are not very smart, considering that you have tried that six times, to no avail," the ex-Soul Reaper said calmly, his voice only strained slightly from the rocks crushing him. The rock man growled low in his throat, a sound that momentarily froze Wonderweiss with fear, but his urge to go to Tosen overpowered his fear and panic. Wonderweiss had gotten his hips and thighs free now, but was panting heavily; his arms lay limp at his side. He felt exhausted and drained, but still kept going, slowly lifting his arms up and pushing the rocks up only slightly so that if he should lose strength they would not come crashing down on him, like before.

"Hadō 89, Ascua Bomba! (Ember bomb)" Tosen said, as Wonderweiss got both his knees free, he watched as the rocks pinning Tosen blow out in all different direction, with a bright light. Fire raced all across the rock's surfaces, and then exploded leaving all three of them hidden in a cloud of smoke. Wonderweiss coughed hard in an attempt to clear his lungs of ash and black air, he lost all strength and rested his head on one of the rocks pinning him down. He no longer felt the same excruciating pain he had endured before, when all the rocks were crushing his organs, right now he could feel nothing from his knees down. The feeling of nothingness frightened him even more then the pain, it made him feel helpless, unable to escape from the rock man called Iwao.

The smoke slowly began to clear, but it was still impossible to see anywhere, he had a hard time even making out the form of the rocks still semi on top of him. Just as he was about to gather up his last bit of strength, if he had any left, he felt a hand on his back. He immediately jumped with a yelp, and grabbed the rock in front of him, terror engulfing him.

"Shh, Wonderweiss do not worry. It is simple me," Tosen said in his soft voice reaching his hand out to the rocks that still pinned Wonderweiss. The small arrancar let out a purring sigh and gave the dark-skinned man a quick hug from behind. He then felt the shinigami reach his hands under the rocks and slowly lifted them up, he was only able to lift them up and inch or two. The blonde let out a sigh of relief as blood rushed back in his lower leg, giving him back the feeling in his leg. He quickly pulled out his legs and stood up, grabbing Kaname clothing, so he wouldn't lose him in the black smoke that was still around them. He felt Tosen turn around and give him a hug allowing Wonderweiss to quickly nuzzle up against his chest.

"Are you hurt at all?" Kaname asked softly, so only Wonderweiss could hear. The small arrancar mumbled a soft no, and then hugged Tosen even tighter before releasing him. Tosen gently grasped Wonderweiss's hand and lead him through the smoke, still hanging around.

"DON'T TURN YOU BACK TO ME!" Iwao roared as he ran at the two, his hammer raised in one hand, his eyes danced with hate and malice. Kaname's first reaction was to push Wonderweiss behind him and protect him. He raised Suzumushi and faced Iwao; his grip on his sword was tight.

"Moan, Amarillotortuga!!!" Iwao yelled as he released his zanpakutō. He stopped in mid stride and smashed his hammer down onto the ground. Wonderweiss gaped as thousands of rocks arose from the sandy surface that was Hueco Mundo, he watched as they rose into the air and began to crumble into tiny pieces. The pieces then gathered around Iwao, they then began to gather on Iwao's aready rock like skin.

Giving him even more protection; then two spiked tails made of the tiny rocks began to form from Iwao's tail bone, as the tails formed they lashed out at Tosen and Wonderweiss, only to be pushed away by Tosen's sword. Three horns began to form from Iwao's head, two pointing out horizontally while one pointed straight into the air. Iwao's hammer also began to change shape, the small rocks gathered around the hammer, causing it to turn into a large club. As the rocks stuck to the newly formed club, they changed from there normal grayish color to a bright yellow.

Iwao let out a roar as he smashed his enormous club down at Tosen and the blonde arrancar behind him. The dark-skinned man quickly grabbed Wonderweiss again and jumped back using _Flash Step_, then gently set the trembling arrancar back down. Wonderweiss looked up at Tosen with worry, his hands shook lightly. Tosen, didn't notice, he was to shocked by Iwao's transformation; he had thought that the arrancar was already in his _resurrección _form.

"I am not going to be able to stay with you, if he comes to close to you, run away." Tosen ordered Wonderweiss with a firm voice. He did not want to seem mean to the tiny arrancar, but he did not want anyone who was so close to him, to die. He didn't know how he would live if Wonderweiss died simple because he could not protect him. Tosen boldly faced Iwao, he raised Suzumushi and got ready for his zanpakutō finally release.

"Bankai, Suzumushi Tsuishiki Enma Kōrogi." Tosen cried, as the small ring on his sword began to spin, then transformed into nine rings, around the same height as himself, formed and flew out in a circle, surrounding both Kaname and Iwao. Wonderweiss looked at the huge black sphere that was tied down by the nine rings, he had a slightly worried expression on his face, but he knew that Tosen would be ok.

Tosen remained silent as he watched the rock man whip his head back and forth in an attempt to find his enemy. Iwao began to panic, it was terrifing not being able to hear or see. He felt like a helpless newborn, he began to random swing his club in hopes that he might hit the dark-skinned man. Tosen effortlessly moved out of the way, he then moved behind Iwao.

"You have endangered the person I care most about, I am sorry but I can not allow you to live." Tosen said with a somewhat sad voice, before his sword easily cut through Iwao neck, not even Iwao's rock armor could protect him from Tosen's sword. He heard the noise of Iwao's head hit the ground, and heard as his body slowly sunk to the ground. Kaname then released his bankai, he slowly lifted his face up towards Wonderweiss. He felt the small arrancar run up to him, and felt his small arms wrap around. The shinigami smiled gently at Wonderweiss, and softly played with his silky blonde hair.

"Let us go, Wonderweiss." Tosen said, holding Wonderweiss hand as they walked back to Los Noches. Wonderweiss sighed warmly at the feel of Kaname's slightly calloused hand, he lightly rubbed small circles on the back of his hand. They walked in silence back to towards the enterance, the only noise begin Wonderweiss's soft sounds of pleasure. They soon were at the place where they had been relaxing, before Iwao had inturrupted them .

"Aaaahooooaa," Wonderweiss sighed happily as he saw that his castle, the little castle he had made for Tosen, was still standing. Tosen smiled to Wonderweiss, then went to gather his chair and book. As the little arrancar looked at the castle, he finally decided to show Tosen his feelings. If this little castle could stand after begin hit by one of Iwao's rocks, then maybe he to could stand, even if Tosen did not return his feelings.

Wonderweiss quickly wrapped his arms around Tosen's neck and pulled his face down to meet his. Tosen was completely caught off guard at the feeling of Wonderweiss soft lips. He accidently dropped his book and chair, and unknowingly wrapped his arms around Wonderweiss's small frame. Kaname sighed deep in his throat as he felt Wonderweiss melt into his taller form. They parted slightly and looked at each other, both of them were blushing.

"Loovvve oooo" Wonderweiss said self-consciously as he tried to explain his feelings. Tosen was extremely shocked, but also very touched, he slowly leaned in again and softly kissed Wonderweiss again. He smiled as he lightly felt the blonde arrancar's small buckteeth, Wonderweiss made soft sighing noises as he felt Tosen rub his back in slow circle, making not only his back tingle but his whole body.

"Let us go inside, Wonderweiss," Tosen said, both of them a little sad that they had to break apart from each other. As the two of them walked back into Los Noches, they held hands, neither one wanting to be seperated even for a short time. Wonderweiss couldn"t help but smile at everything, as they walked to Tosen's room.

"Wonderweiss, wait for me in the room, I shall be back. I must go tell Lord Aizen about the intruder." Tosen said in a soft voice, he hugged Wonderweiss and have him a quick kiss before he walked off. The little arrancar smiled, a small blush on his face as he watched Tosen walk off. He the went to the room, to wait for his dear Tosen, his excitement barely containable.

"So his name was Iwao? Does he sound familiar Szayel?" Sōsuke Aizen asked the only Espada scientist who was currently standing before him. Tosen stood a few feet behind Aizen as he sat in his throne.

"Yes I believe he does, he had a younger sister, that small arrancar with the red hair. I think her name was Minori, not that it really matters. I was more interested in her ability." The pink haired Espada said with a smirk. Aizen looked at his subordinate, with a question on his face.

"She was the girl who had the unquie ability to turn invisible, but sadly she died in one of the experiment. Personally, I think a creature as weak as that, would be of very little use." Szayel said with a bored voice, as he watched Aizen smile slightly.

"So, the man's reason for trying to attack Los Noches was because he wanted revenge for his sister?" Tosen asked, his face neutral.

"Yes, I presume so," the pink Espada said turning his face to the shinigami. Kaname Tosen face remained emotionless and remained silent for the rest of the meeting. Finally after Aizen and Szayel were done talking, they all were dismissed , Tosen immediately headed back to his room. He could hardly wait to see the little arrancar, he kept his face relaxed but inside his stomach was doing little flips. He wasn't use to feeling this way, nothing ever got him this excited, but somehow thinking of Wonderweiss made him feel all tingly. He was ashamed to realize that even his lower body was tingly.

After what seemed like only a very time, Tosen was finally at his door, he took a deep breath before pushing the door open. The first thing he saw was Wonderweiss sitting on his cushion, looking at Tosen with wide eyes and a big smile on his face.

"Hhhhheeeeeeoooo," Wonderweiss said, trying to properly greet the dark skinned man. Kaname just smiled then slowly closed the door, never taking his eyes off Wonderweiss. Both their heart's beat to the same rhythm.

The next morning, Wonderweiss woke up listening to thing he had always desired but never thought he would have, he woke up listening to Kaname Tosen heart. He sighed softly as he felt Tosen pull him closer, as they both snuggled in the bed. The small arrancar made a humming noise as he felt Tosen's full lips graze his forehead. They would be together forever, no matter what, Wonderweiss knew that. Him and Tosen were never going to be sperated, even if something happen to Los Noches, or to the creator. They both would find a way to be together, those thoughts filled his head and also, for the first time, they filled Tosen's head, too.

A rainbow was forming in the human world, as the little arrancar drifted back into sleep, with his dear love Tosen right next to him.

**The End**


End file.
